Spin The Bottle
by SnapesMistress2002
Summary: A game of Spin The Bottle gets interesting. Cute and Sweet...new chapter added! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.
1. Spin The Bottle

*I don't own HP or anything related to it. Lucky Hermione…*sighs* Oh well, read on, read on…enjoy J *

"Come on, spin the bottle." The circle of people urged Hermione on. 

"Spin, Spin, Spin." They chanted. Hermione didn't like the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. 

"I--I---Can I pass?" She stuttered. It was late after hours and she didn't like the fact she got dragged off with her friends to one of the floors of the castle. She didn't exactly know where she was because they ran so fast.

"No! You can't pass." She looked around the circle. Most of the people sitting there were girls. Harry sat across the circle, he was the only boy sitting in the circle. Ron and Draco were off to one corner playing Wizards Chess, pausing only to look up when it was Hermione's turn to spin. 

"Then I'm out."

"No!"

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." Harry stood up with Hermione and smiled. Hermione blushed.

"Now, now Hermione." He started.

"Don't chicken out on us."

"I'm not a chicken." Hermione stomped her foot. She hated to be called a chicken.

"Then do it." Harry's voice was sharp. He narrowed his eyes when Hermione did. She sighed and rolled her eyes before sitting back down.

"Fine fine." Hermione took in a deep breath and squeezed her hands into tight fists before placing her hand on the empty soda bottle that was in front of her on the ground.

"Come on Hermione, don't take all night." Ron squawked from his corner. She looked over and saw Draco smirking. Ron was looking at her with a slight smile too. More of a 'I'm glad I'm not in this' type of smile. Hermione wrinkled her nose at him and spun the bottle. It spun, faster and faster, moving slightly across the floor as it spun. 

"What do you think you are doing?" A new voice was added to the room. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the door and saw a dark figure standing in the doorway. As he stepped more in the light, she felt a shiver go through her spine. The unmistakable nose of Professor Snape was lit up by the dim light that was overhead. She felt a tap on her arm and she looked at the bottle. It stopped, pointing right between her and the person on her right. It pointed right towards Snape. 

"I expect an answer when I ask a question, let's try this again…What do you think you are doing here after hours?" Snape looked at the circle of kids, then at the bottle on the ground. 

"Twenty points will be taken from all your houses for playing these stupid childish games." Everyone stood up as he said this. One of the girls leaned over to Hermione and whispered.

"It landed on him." Hermione glared at her.

"Oh come now, don't whisper. I suggest you get back to your rooms before I call in the headmaster." Snape took a step closer and no one moved.

"Did I not make myself clear?" A few Slytherin's laughed. Snape shot a look of warning at them.

"What is going on here?" He asked once again. He looked at Hermione. Merlin she looked beautiful, standing there all scared. She stuttered a bit before another girl butted in. 

"We were just playing a game of spin the bottle." Snape shot another look at her.

"The bottle landed on----well Professor, it landed--"

"I know how the game works…Get out…All of you." This time everyone scattered, Snape walking closely behind them. He followed them and made sure they were going where they were supposed to go. Once everyone but the Gryffindors were out of his hands. 

"Ms. Granger, may I talk with you?" He asked as they were about to turn into their corridors. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry with worried eyes. They walked through the portrait as Hermione stayed behind. As soon as the picture closed, Snape turned around and started walking down the hallway. Hermione followed him.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ms. Granger." She hung her head.

"You, of all people should have known better then to have gone sneaking off in the middle of the night. Then again, we mustn't forget all those times you have saved Hogwarts from danger." Snape turned down a dark hallway, Hermione kept quiet and followed. She stopped when she looked up because she didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly she was pressed up against the wall by strong, yet gentle hands. A shiver went through her spine as she searched for his face, although she knew who he was. A hand released her arm, she didn't move. It took her chin and lifted it up. She sensed his face moving closer to hers. She closed her eyes as the butterflies in her stomach became more and more strong. She didn't flinch, but rather melted as their lips met. His grip released and she put her hands on his arms. She smiled in between kisses and thanked Merlin by thought for her friends pulling her and making her spin that bottle.


	2. Truth or Dare

The day went slow…this time, everyone that sat in the Gryffindor common room decided to play a game of Truth or Dare. People were asking Hermione what happened after Snape had wanted to talk with her. , so it didn't surprise her when she chose Truth, the question she received was:

"What happened when Snape wanted to talk with you?" 

"Nothing." Hermione answered. Her hands were shaking, so she sat on them and hoped Harry or Ron didn't notice. 

"Come on, Hermione, what happened?" The crowed urged on. Hermione could have cursed Harry and Ron right there for telling the rest of the Gryffindors what happened after they got back from their short game. 

"I answered, Ron, it's your turn, truth or da--"

"It was only a one word answer." A voice said behind her. She looked behind her and saw Draco standing by the doorway. 

"So."

"So, that's not allowed." Hermione grunted. Draco came in and sat down in the circle, a few Gryffindors squirmed, uncomfortable that a Slytherin had joined them. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was Draco Malfoy. 

"Well, what's your answer?"

"Nothing, that's my answer."

"It's not a good enough answer." Hermione sighed and looked back at Harry. He just shrugged and looked at Draco.

"Fine then…I change my choice." The crowd gasped, Draco smiled evilly.

"I-I choose Dare." Parvati Patil grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Oh, Hermione…I don't think that's allowed."

"That's gonna have to change." Draco said. Parvati shrunk back to her place on the floor. There was a few minuets of silence before Draco spoke again.

"What are you waiting for? Someone tell her a dare!" People started huddling together and soon, Harry turned towards Hermione. He smiled before he spoke and held out a pair of small scissors. 

"Take these." Harry ordered. Hermione grabbed them, not caring about showing her shaking hand.

"We dare you to get a lock of Snape's hair." Hermione almost choked at Harry's words. Cut Snape's hair?!? He was going to freak, if not expel her right there on the spot! She took in a breath of air and refused the urge to hand the scissors back and call the game off because she knew they wouldn't let her quit. 

After talking Harry into letting her borrow his invisibility cloak, she was on her way. She was shaking on her way down to the dungeons. She didn't know why. Snape was quite friendly with her the night before, so maybe he could help her out, but yet he was her potions professor. He had to power to turn her into an ant and step on her if he wanted. Slowly she turned the corner that led to Snape's quarters. With shaking hands she held her wand up and whispered, "Alohamora." A soft click was herd and she opened the door, wishing it not to squeak. To her surprise, it opened smoothly and she stuck her head inside. She found his bed, but there wasn't any sign of Snape sleeping in it. Hermione thought before going any further into the room. 'Why was it so easy to get in?' She took a step backward and squinted her eyes. 'Shouldn't he have a heavier spell over the door? A spell no student could break?' She put her hand back on the door and pushed it open a little more. She stuck her body in further and noticed a figure hunched over a desk, it's back to the door.

"I was wondering when you would come." The figure said. Hermione jumped when he spoke. Her stomach was flying again, she didn't know what to say.

"Well don't just stand there child, come in and shut the door behind you." Hermione did as she was told and when she turned around she noticed the figure had turned his chair around. Professor Snape stood up and walked over to Hermione. He looked at her hands and back into her eyes. Her beautiful, big, round, brown eyes.

"What do you have in your hand and why are you out past hours again after my warning last night?" Hermione blushed.

"Oh, these…well…you see…we were…"

"Spit it out." Snape ordered, taking a step closer to her. 

"I was dared." Hermione looked at the ground. Snape held back a smile and acted shocked. He took another step forward. 

"What was your dare, might I ask?" He took another step forward and Hermione looked back up to him.

"I was to…I was to…" Her heart raced as he put a hand under her chin and brushed his lips against hers.

"You were to what?" He pulled her closer. Hermione allowed the scissors to drop from her hand onto the floor.

"I was to get a lock of your hair." Snape slightly smiled as he kissed her once again. Hermione allowed herself to be gathered into his arms and smothered in one long, sensual kiss. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'There's time to finish the dare later.'


	3. Snapes POV

*I guess it's time to say that I do not own any part of Harry Potter or WB. I just spend my day, running around the forbidden forest with a huge net, catching all the characters to act in my stories. I do not get paid for anything, so it would be pointless to sue me, or ask me for money. I better get this story started because Snape is threatening to hurt me if I don't get it started…hey, that can't be bad? Can it? Yet again, I can understand because this chapter is all about him…OUCH! He just poked me…here's the story.*

Snape's P.O.V.

I heard voices coming from behind the room, one voice in particular. 'Hermione' I thought as I stepped closer and closer to the door. I was surprised to hear her out so late. She wasn't whispering at all, I could clearly tell she was playing a game. My heart was racing as I reached the room. It didn't startle me when they didn't hear me enter, I stood there, watching the group of kids surround a bottle that was spinning. That's when I decided to make my move. There sat Hermione, on her knees, looking over her shoulder at me in fright. Her soft features glowed brightly, her hair fell over her shoulders softly, she looked helpless. I had to remind myself once or twice to not stare at her as I asked what was going on. I don't know why I didn't call the headmaster in, right away. I saw the bottle again and noted it had stopped on me and by the way that one Hufflepuff girl tapped Hermione's arm, and the look Hermione returned to her, I knew it was Hermione that spun the bottle. I barked 'Get out!' so fast, I just wanted to get Hermione alone. Usually I wouldn't have followed everyone back to their quarters, but I didn't want to let her get away from me. Before Hermione had a chance to go into the portrait hole, I found it the right opportunity to catch her, lure her into my plan. 

As I walked down the dark corridors, I could hear her footsteps racing to catch up to me, and her quick breaths every time I spoke. I quickly turned a corner, my plan was working, I tried not to make much noise as Hermione rounded the corner after me. I knew she couldn't see me, my black attire blended in perfectly with the shadows. As soon as she got where I wanted her, I had to hold myself back from pouncing, afraid I would frighten the little thing. I couldn't make up my mind whether to give her detention or not. She might not have showed it, but there was a ring of excitement as our Aura's pushed together. I decided what to do. I pushed her back against the wall, not too tightly, and just looked into those huge, brown eyes. I could feel even more excitement push through our veins as I brought my hand up to her chin. Before both of us knew what we were doing, I kissed her. Surprised at the fact she didn't flinch as our lips touched, we continued kissing.

The next day, I couldn't even look at Hermione during class without making her blush..haha…I still had it. I could tell she wanted more and I knew she was going to be back, but I didn't know when. There was something in the air that told me she was going to return. I decided not to activate the security system on the door that night, just incase a late night visitor dropped by, and since I rarely sleep, I'd be ready. Soon enough, there she was, she returned. My heart started racing again as I asked her to come in and closed the door. I turned around and there she was, standing helpless like before. Every step I took closer to her, she stuttered on her words. I was frightening, yes, but in a good way. I decided to tease her and brush lips as she was trying to answer my questions. As soon as she told me she was dared to get a lock of my hair, I smiled and kissed her again and held her close. This just keeps getting better and better, I thought as the night went on and more kisses were shared. I longed for the next meeting as I allowed her to cut off a strand of hair. 


	4. Noticed

"We know something happened last night." The same group of kids, except for Draco, sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"I don't know what you mean" Hermione said. She was beginning to slightly blush and she hoped her friends didn't notice.

"Hermione." Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" She snapped, then bit her lip.

"You're blushing." 

*******

Snape sat at the teachers table at dinner time, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Hermione. He was disturbed when Professor Trelawney tapped him on the shoulder.

"My dear, what's wrong?" Snape looked at her, narrowed his eyes.

"You're the psychic, you should know." Professor Trelawney huffed, crossed her arms, leaned back in her chair and looked in the spot where Snape had been looking. A smile reached her lips and she turned back to Snape.

"I sense that you have a love in your life."

Snape rolled his eyes. 

"A love for my potions." He replyed, Professor Trelawney turned and looked at Snape and waited until he turned to look at her.

"No, no. A newfound love." She stood up. 

"What?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, dearie. Eloise Midgen is a really nice lady." She winked and left the table. Snape softly growled and stared at his plate. He hadn't eaten a bite and wasn't really hungry anyway. He was disturbed again when Professor McGonnagal stopped behind him and put a hand, lightly on his shoulder.

"Severus." He turned around.

"Minerva."

"Just be careful. I've seen Ms. Granger mad, it would be hard to see her heart broken." Snape gave a small nod and looked at McGonnagal for a little while before standing up. He took one last glance back at the Gryffindor table before turning towards McGonnagal.

"There's a teacher meeting tonight, more of a party. It's at 8 in the teachers lounge if you want to attend." Snape nodded before leaving.


End file.
